The One Who Loved Him
by pun puni
Summary: Elizabeth Cartwright is insane. Or is she? She is the only one who loves him with his actual love in return. She knows him better than anyone, better than Lilith. Who is he? Jonathan Morgenstern. BTW, Clary will be added later for all of you people with the Clary comments.
1. Blood Stains and Smell Goods

It was bad enough I was in a relationship with someone the Clave wanted to kill. What was worse: Jace and him coming home all bloody and saying something about Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke.

"Sweetie!" I yelled, running over to him and tearing at his red stained shirt. "What did you do? What happened, Jace?"

"We had a little trouble at Clary's house. that's all." he said nonchalantly.

"A little trouble? No explanation to why in the hell you're both bleeding? Jonathan, care to explain?"

"Jocelyn threw a knife at me." he said, staring up at me from where I had pushed him down. "I'm fine, Jace's fine. So, don't worry your pretty little head about it."

I narrowed my eyes and went to get a wet washcloth.

"Bring the stele." Jonathan called as I stomped up the glass stairs.

"_We had a little trouble at Clary's house_." I mimiced. "How stupid do I look?"

Our bedroom door was open just a crack from earlier. I pushed it open, causing it to slam into the wall and bang back to the door frame. The room was a mess; clothes were strewn everywhere. And they weren't just mine. I kicked my way through the clutter and dug in his drawer for the sleek, silver stele.

"Jace, un-shirt yourself and sit down beside Jon- I mean Sebastian." I said, coming to stand infront of the white and minorly blood sodden couch.

He grinned and peeled off the t-shirt he was wearing and threw it on the floor beside my feet.

"You may be tied to him, but I'm not afraid to kick your ass. His included. Now both of you turn around."

Jonathan smirked at Jace before he lightly punched his arm. I bent over his shoulder and traced the faint outline of the _iratze _rune on his shoulder, then moved on to Jace. When I had finished, Jonathan turned around and whisked me into his arms.

"Thank you, my sweet Liza." he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Anytime, Jon."

"You know, it's not nice to rub the fact your girlfriend is here and mine isn't in my face with PDA." Jace moaned.

"You're right. It's absolutely horrible." Jonathan said before he kissed me.

"Ew. Get. A. Room."

I laughed and stood up. Jonathan grinned at me and sent a smirk at Jace, who was acting like he had to throw up. " Speaking of girlfriends, where's Clary?"

"She didn't want to come." Jace said.

"Too worried about the werewolf." Jonathan inclined.

"What happened to Luke?"

"I stabbed him."

"WHY?"

"He was going to blow my head off."

"I'm quite sure he was not." I said, grabbing a water out of the fridge. That didn't sound like Luke. But this was Jonathan he was dealing with.

"He was." Jace retorted.

"Sure."

Jonathan wrapped his arms around my hips. "It's the truth."

"And I'd believe why?"

"Ouch. That really hurt."

"Boohoo."

He laughed. "I need to take a shower."

"Really?"

"Really." He planted a kiss on my head and left without another word.

Jace stood across the counter from me. His golden eyes held my stare for a long minute before he blinked and looked away.

"Quit with your eyes of white."

"I have no idea what you mean." I turned on my heel and went to my room.

/-/

The shower finally cut off with its usual groan of rotation. He stepped out two minutes later, a towel wrapped around his lower body.

"Love, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just waiting on you to hurry up so I can sleep."

He shook his head, pale blond hair flying out in a halo he SO didn't deserve. "I'll hurry up, Miss Liza."

"Better do it quick, Jon. I'm seriously tired."

Jonathan grinned, pulling on his sleep pants and climbing into bed. I slid into his arms, nestling my head between his shoulder and neck.

"You smell good."

"I would hope so."

"No, like better than normal."

"Well, no biting my shoulder."

"I wasn't planning on it."

He pulled my hands around his torso and left his under my side and on my thigh. I nuzzled deeper into him and closed my eyes.

"You know, I was thinking."

"'Uh, oh."

"Why don't we go out tomorrow and visit Italy?"

"Sounds like fun."

"We can shop."

"You know I hate shopping."

"How long have I known you?"

"I give up. Since we were three?"

"Yes. Now, I'd have more common sense to not take you shopping."

"Touche."

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

"I will if you promise me one thing."

"That is?"

"I get top."

He looked back at me. "The top?"

"The top. I want it."

"You can have it."

"Good."

"Goodnight, Liza."

"Goodnight, Jon. I love you."

"I love you."


	2. Bringing Her Home

His hand ran down my arm, sending chills up my spine. I didn't know how long he had been doing that, seeing I had just woke up. My eyes fluttered open and stared at his pale, angular face.

"Good morning, love." he said, black eyes sifting down my body. "Sleep well?"

"Fine. Just a couple creepy parts. Did I wake you?" I asked.

He kissed my head. "Twice. First, you gutted me. Then, you were moaning softly. Still woke me though. You should take your medicine."

I nodded and got up, not noticing my ripped nightgown until I stood infront of the mirror. "Babe, why is my gown torn?"

"It is?" he walked in half dressed. "Let me see."

He picked up the damaged lavendar silk hem and looked at it. I opened the mirror and grabbed the syringe and pills.

"I think this is the one that snagged my dagger the other day."

"I thought that was the sky blue one." I said, tossing my head back and swallowing the pills.

"No, it was this one, I remember. You got drunk and we had a little fun. Oh, and two days after it, you had a pregnancy scare." He grimaced at the last words.

"You retain a lot."

"Someone has to."

I dropped my jaw and narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed at my expression.

"Ow!" he yelped, still laughing, but now he was holding his arm where I just punched him.

"You deserve it." I growled at him.

"Baby, I was kidding!" he was rubbing his arm now; the laughing had stopped.

I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. He pulled me to him and tried to kiss me, but I pulled back. His hand, which was on my lower back, ran up my spine to hold my head in place.

"You know I'll get what I want." he kissed my forehead.

"I know. So will I."

"Not this time, I'm afraid." he smiled. "You know I didn't mean that. I know you remember things, too."

"I don't care. That hurt my feelings."

He went to kiss me again. I lifted my hand to his face and pushed it away.

"I love it when you're mad at me. It's make this SO much more fun."

I grinned and let him push me against the wall. His kisses were electric; I wanted more and more. But, something felt wrong. Then, it hit me when I looked on the counter at the syringe.

"Babe," I said. "Stop."

"Why? You don't want it?" he asked, still kissing my neck, hands still inside my gown. It was like he didn't care, which he probably didn't.

"No, I need to. I really don't want to hurt you."

That stopped him. He pulled back from me, black eyes surveying my body. I stared away from his intense gaze to the floor. "You didn't take it?"

"You didn't give me a chance." I reasoned.

Jonathan let go of me and grabbed the needle. "Turn around." he demanded.

I did, pulling back my hair to reveal the rune on my neck. He plunged the needle into it and pushed down the pump. I stared in the mirror, watching as my white eyes turned black as Jonathan's, then back to the whiteness. He pulled it out and wiped away the black blood that came from the puncture.

"Eliza," he started, but never finished.

I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his naked torso. My lips pressed against his. My hands felt the long, hot scars on his back. He moaned softly, whether pain or pleasure, I didn't know. I stopped, letting my hands slide down to my sides. He quit and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He thought for a minute. "I wonder if Jace is awake."

"I don't know. Why, Jon?"

"Because he's about to be." he said with a grin.

I smiled. Jonathan picked me up and laid me on the bed. I pulled him with me.

/-/

My hand slid along the black silk sheets. _Where's Jonathan_, I thought. I sat up, bringing the black mass with me, and looked around. Everything was as it had been previous. Except his weapons belt was gone. And the closet doors were open. A single hanger protruded from the rest. I looked over on his side. His pants were gone. _Maybe he's in the kitchen. _

I got up, slipped on some jeans and one of his t-shirts, and went downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon wafed up the stairs, and I vaguely wondered what time it was. The boys were there, laughing and joking around. Jace stood at the stove. That explains the smell. He grinned when he seen me and motioned for me to sit down. "Scrambled, right?"

"Yep." I grabbed the milk jug off the counter and poured some in my glass. "Put that up?"

Jonathan took it and set it back in the fridge. He smirked at me. "I see you found one of my shirts."

I looked down at the black Oscar de La Renta shirt that hung to my mid-thigh. "Is this where you tell me not to wear it because it's yours and I have cooties, and I need to take it off and give it back?"

His smirk widened. "Yes."

"Well, too bad. This shirt is staying on my body. I'm not taking it off and letting Jace see what kind of bra I'm wearing. Cooties or not."

"That is, IF you're wearing one." Jace said, turning to us and pointing the spatula at me.

My jaw dropped. Jace grinned at me and moved his eyebrows. Jonathan bursted out laughing and walked into the living room away from my swinging fist.

"Jace! Jonathan!" I yelled, looking from one laughing boy to the next; pale to golden. Ugh, boys.

"Sweetie... I... Babe... Oh, name of the Angel!" Jonathan laughed.

He and Jace were bent over laughing and holding their stomachs. I shifted my weight to one foot and crossed my arms. "It wasn't THAT funny!"

Jonathan stood up and cleared his throat. "You're right. Jace, it wasn't funny."

"No, it was."

"No, it was RUDE!" I snarled.

"I was just saying. Judging from the noise you two made, I thought you had lost your bra and couldn't find it so just forgot it."

"Jonathan!"

"What? I can't control what he says!"

I had a strong feeling he was lying. "Whatever." I grabbed my plate and stalked up the stairs.

The room was cold and dark. I stumbled in and hit my elbow on the wall, almost causing me to spill my eggs. My hand slid down the wall to the switch. I flipped it; nothing. Another flip and another after another. The chandeliers didn't light up. "Damn it! Where the hell is that witchlight?"

Light blazed up behind me. Footsteps sounded lightly, almost too light where I couldn't even hear them, down the glass stairs. I seen his silhouette first. "Do you mean this one?" Jonathan asked when he reached the bottom.

"Yes."

He pulled out his stele and handed me the witchlight. I grabbed it and followed him to the wall on the far side of the room with a door leading to another bedroom. He crouched down to a burn area about two feet of the black floor. "Hold it higher. Please."

I raised it, looking away while my eyes adjusted to the brightness. He strode over to the switch and flipped it on. Jonathan looked at me and grinned; I didn't return anything. I walked over to the couch and started up a game. He came and sat by me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. The black screen light up with colors. I focused on them instead him and his smirks. My purple socked feet stretched out onto the coffee table. He slouched down lower in the seat and did the same. The plastic controller vibrated in my hands. Violent, gory images popped up. Guess I was playing a military game.

I played for a while, killing people for no reason. It was fun, but got boring real fast. Jonathan grabbed a controller claiming he wanted to play. We climbed the game levels easily. There wasn't much small talk, just strategics and telling one another to "Look out!" or something like that. I thrust the controller down and yawned. "What time is it?"

Jonathan shrugged and paused the game to look at the clock. "8:45."

"Wow. What time did I get up?"

"Around 12."

"Wow. Gaming for like...Five, eight hours?"

"Yeah." He yawned too and ended the game. I reached over and shut it off.

Jonathan pulled me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared at the blazing fire. Two minutes later, Jace bounded down the steps, carrying a redheaded figure. Clary.


	3. Date Night

I rummaged through Clarissa's bag like Jonathan asked me to. There wasn't much, an art box, her stele, a change of underwear and pants, and a hairbrush. It was the usual for a girl who drew all the time. Well, that and someone who goes behind their mom's back. I pulled out her stele and art box; she wouldn't need them anyway. She moaned softly and turned over. I froze in place, the stele in my weapons belt, her art box under my arm. Something glinted in the light. She threw her hand back, and it glinted again. It was coming from her hand. I walked over and looked closely at her hand. It was a ring. Actually, a faerie ring. Delicate work. The ring looked like curling leaves. It was pretty. "This is the ring Jonathan was talking about with the Seelie Queen." I muttered quietly.

Maybe she wasn't as willing to come over here as Jace thought. I wrapped my fingers around it and stopped. I knew how the ring worked. She probably had the other one with someone. Simon, most likely. Jonathan would take it away from her, leaving her with no contact to the others. I couldn't do that, something that had been done to me. I let go and watched her turn to her stomach.

"She was really willing." I heard Jace say. "I told her what the consequences were, and she didn't care."

"She could be playing you. She is my sister, you know." Jonathan said.

I walked into the living room and handed Jace the art box. "This and her stele was in the bag. I put her backpack on the leather chair."

"Thanks. I'll put it up." He took it, turned around, and walked upstairs.

I turned to Jonathan and stared at him. He stared back, looking at me with his intense, black eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

He walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. They were a soft black, silver rimming the pupils. "Why are your eyes silver?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's silver around your pupils."

"I don't know. They've been like this since I was a since a kid."

"Oh." I laid my head on his shoulder and stared at the white wall.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you. Want to. Go out?"

"Like, a date?"

"If you will. Just dinner and maybe dancing."

I smiled and looked at him. "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

He grinned and kissed my head. "Go get ready. I'll wait for you."

/-/

We walked hand in hand down a cobbled street to an outside restaurant called _L'esterno_. He pulled my chair out and ordered some wine.

"This place is beautiful." I said, looking around.

Lights hung on the willows like little fireflies. They twinkled in the night, the little buds creating the dance floor. A waitor brought us the wine. Jonathan ordered for me and himself, then looked up at me.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" he asked, resting his head on his hands.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You keep staring at me."

"Well, you spoke Itailian. It was sexy."

He laughed. "It _is_ a Romance language."

I grinned and brought the wineglass to my lips. the black drink rushed down my throat. It was bitter, but I quickly adjusted to it. Now he stared at me. "Is there something wrong with _your_ eyes?"

"_Si_." he smiled. "_Io sono accecato da una perfezione di bellezza_. I'm blinded by a perfection of beauty."

I blushed lightly and looked away. He laughed and grabbed my hand. "_Ti amo. _I love you."

"_Anch'io ti amo."_ He leaned across the table and kissed me.

The light illuminated his pale white hair, making it look like a halo. He wore a black shirt and the dark jeans he was wearing earlier. I looked down at the black D&G dress I was wearing. He bought this for me when we first started dating two years ago, and it still fit.

"You look beautiful in that dress." he said.

"What?"

"I said you look beautiful in that dress. Don't you listen to me?"

I laughed. "Yes." I picked at a piece of shrimp before shoving it in my mouth.

"Shrimp me." Jonathan said. I stabbed some on my fork and put it in his open mouth.

"I want some of your food." I said.

He forked some of his and let me eat it. I laughed at his funny face and covered my mouth. He made another one, letting a smile spread on his face. I giggled, almost losing my wine. He laughed and pulled my up, walking over to the circle. There were many couples in the space reserved for dancing. Some girls shot me envious glances, some stared at Jonathan with lust. I kissed him, smiling at the women and pissing them off. Jonathan twirled me around and around, our bodies moving in sync. I twirled around him, letting him lead me to the music. He spun me in and dipped me. I giggled at him.

"The wine getting to you?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe." I laughed.

He kissed my neck and pulled me up when the music ended. The people that had stopped dancing and were watching clapped. I gave a little bow and went back to the table. Jonathan went to pay the bill and came back. "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

He guided me through the winding streets, telling me about the passing buildings and whatever else we passed. I had never been to Rome before. Everywhere else, yes. But, Rome? No. He stopped at _Il Giardiniere _and bought me a single rose.

"So, now what?" I asked as we left the city and walked into the park.

He shrugged and sat down on a park bench. "Do you want to go home?"

"Not really."

"Okay then."

I sat beside him and cuddled up to him. It was cold in Italy, but that made it easier to hold him in public. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laid his head on mine. I could smell his colonge, the Aranmi that I liked, except there was the smell of wine mixed with it. Or maybe it was my breath. "Why did you come with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to get you, why did you leave with me? Why didn't you stay with your parents and brothers and sisters?"

"I missed you, Jonathan. Jace came back saying you had died and I felt my heart drop. Like, something inside of me snapped."

"Clary thinks I'm a monster."

"That's because she doesn't know you."

"And you do?"

"Yes. All you want is to be loved." I stood up and walked down to the swings. He followed me, matching my stride with ease. "You just want a family. Someone to love you. Valentine never showed love, your mom never showed love. You grew up alone. The onl yperson besides me that actually seems to care is Lilith, and she's scattered across the dimensions." I sat down on a swing with a huff.

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know." I pushed back and let the air ride up in my dress as I leaned back.

Jonathan stood behind me and pushed. He didn't say anything, but I knew he wasn't mad. He was just thinking. It wasn't his fault he killed some people. It's not like he asked to be part demon.

"Let's go home." he said finally.

I stopped the swing and jumped off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I kissed his lips, soft at first, then gently bit the lower one. "I love you. Don't forget it."

"I won't."


	4. Places Foreign

**This chapter is probably gonna be short. But whatever. Hope you like it. R&R if ya want.**

He watched her sleep. Her dark hair glistened in the moonlight, her skin a lovely palish tan colour. He didn't know what he found intriguing about her. She wasn't special like Clary, Jace, and him. But she was different. She was intelligent, beautiful, and swift in movement, vision, and speaking. She never judged him for what he did or who he was. She understood him better than anyone else because she took the time to _know_ him.

He kissed her forehead and watched her eyes dance behind her lids. Jonathan often wondered what she dreamed about: dragons, demons, him, or anything else, but he never asked. He thought it was dipping into her private life, something he didn't want to do.

_"When I came to get you, why did you leave with me? Why didn't you stay with your parents and brothers and sisters?" he had asked._

_"I missed you, Jonathan. When Jace came back saying you had died, something inside me snapped. I was relieved to see you at my door." she had replied._

He laughed at the memory, a deep, low sound from his chest that made her stir slightly, but only to turn to face him. Jonathan sighed and turned to his back, his arm craddling her head, and fell asleep.

/-/

I looked at the face of my boyfriend. He was sleeping, and it was really cute. His face a softer and more child like, if possible. His brow was furrowed, but not so much it made him look old. His full lips were mumbling soft words I didn't hear. I didn't want to disturb him, so I laid my head back on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When I woke again, he was on his shoulder, just looking at me. Like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Which I guess in his case, I was. I looked at him with my compelling white eyes and kissed his lips. He looked down at the wrinkled sheets, then at me through his pale lashes. I fought the urge to kiss him some more. Instead, I got up and went into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he called.

"Taking a shower." I said, turning on the shower head.

I heard the faint sounds of him getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"With what?"

"I don't know."

"No. I need to shave and I don't want you in here."

He shrugged and headed out the door. I stared after him, wondering why in the hell I loved him.

It was cold when I finally emerged from the shower. I couldn't find teh guys anywhere and soon got worried. The kitchen was empty, the dining\game room deserted. Where were they? I walked back into the kitchen again to sort out my thoughts when a piece of folded paper caught my eye. My name was written in Jonathan's handwriting in big letters across the top.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Jace and I have gone to get something to eat. If you plan on going somewhere, make sure you check on Clarissa before you go and leave me a note. We should be back by lucnh._

_Jon_

_xoxo_

I smiled and went back to check on Clary. She was fast asleep and tangled up in a mass of sheets and red hair. She tossed and turned, mixing the mass that much more. I went to my room to change into some clothes and left to see my friend. Something stopped me in my tracks just outside of the door: I forgot to leave him a note. He'd be pissed if I didn't tell him where I was going or when I'd be back. I gave it some thought. Oh well. He'll just have to deal with the no note thing. I took one step and felt the air around me shift, tighten in a way. A Portal was forming.

**Sorry it's so short guys. :(**


	5. Leaving is Always Hard

It was as soon as I had stepped out the door. One second it was Italy, the next, the front of the building where Magnus and Alec lived. Before I had left to go with Jonathan, I had sent a note to Alec telling him I'd visit sometime when I had the chance. I went inside, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. A few seconds went by before the door opened up. Magnus stood in the doorframe, spiked, glittery hair and his gorgeous green-gold cat eyes. Alec walked up behind him and smiled when he seen me.

"Elizabeth Cartwright. What a pleasant surprise."

/-/

Jonathan whistled out a tune, much to the surprise of Jace, who rarely heard anyone sing at the apartment beside Liza. "Uh, you okay?"

"Yes. What would make you think I wasn't?" Jonathan asked, abruptly stopping.

"You're whistling." Jace answered, as if Jonathan was stupid.

"Can't a man whistle?" he asked defensively.

"Not when it's you."

Jonathan crossed his arms and looked the other way. _I can whistle if I want_, he thought to himself. A piece of black material caught his eye. It was a lace shirt hanging in the window of an Italian clothing store. _Something Eliza would wear. _He tore away from Jace and stalked over to the other side.

"Hey, where ya going?" Jace called.

He didn't answer, just walked inside, the bell clinking when he stepped in.

"Ciao, signore! Benvenuti Chic di Vortelli." the store clerk said.

"Ciao." Jonathan answered, then paused. "Posso chiedere... Quanto costa quella camicia di pizzo nero sul display?"

The lady came around to look at what he was talking about, lifting up her glasses and giving him an odd look.

"E 'per la mia ragazza. Il suo compleanno è in arrivo presto." The last part was a lie. Such an easy excuse.

The lady smiled at him and grabbed a shirt from the rack directly behind the display. She held it up, questioning if it was the one he wanted. He nodded, looked for Eliza's size, and followed the lady back to the counter.

"Che sarà 30 euro." she said, ringing it up and putting it in a bag.

Jonathan pulled the euros from his pocket and laid the amount in her hand.

"Grazie! Have a nice day!" she said, handing him the bag.

"Si, anche." he replied as he walked outside to meet Jace on the sidewalk.

"What's that?" he questioned, eyeing the bag in Jonathan's hand.

"Something for Eliza. Now come on."

/-/

I felt like I was betraying Jonathan, being in the same room as his mother and the "good guys", like I was stabbing him in the back. I laughed at Simon, sipping at the coffee in my hands.

"So, how's everything?" Alec asked.

"Everything being?"

"You know, _everything_."

I knew what he meant. But I didn't want to say anything, especially about Jace and Clary. Or Jonathan. They all looked at me: Jocelyn, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus, waiting for my answer.

"Well, depends on what you mean…"

"We know you're with Jonathan. There was a glint in his eye and I saw something with Elizabeth on it in his pocket when he turned. I knew it was you." Jocelyn said.

I stared at the ground for a minute. "He's fine."

"Jace?" Izzy asked hopefully. Maybe they thought that we had him tied up somewhere with bruises and wounds everywhere.

"He's fine."

"You sure?" she questioned.

"Very."

Feeling the tension in the room, Magnus decided to change the subject by asking about Luke.

"He's on the mend. They said he was going to be up and about soon." she said, staring at me with a little hate in her eyes.

I knew why. I was the traitor. I was with her son. The one who hurt Luke. Now here I was, drinking coffee with them, seeing them pretending not to mind the fact I was with the villain. The tension slid into that uncomfortable feeling thatI wasn't welcome. I stood up and placed the mug onto the table.

"Well, I better get going."

"But you just got here!" Alec protested.

"Yeah, three hours ago." Izzy said.

"I know, but…" I trailed off.

"I'll walk you to the door." Jocelyn stated and walked out.

I followed and stepped out onto the staircase. "Jocelyn,"

She looked at me, waiting.

"I want you to know I feel so bad about what happened with Uncle Luke."

She flinched at 'Uncle' but seemed emotionless.

"And I want to see him. Before I leave."

She looked me dead in the eyes, and tears came to her eyes.

/-/

"Where is she?!" Jonathan shouted. He had looked everywhere for her when she hadn't answered him. "She should had left a note like I told her to!"

"Chill out, Jonathan. She probably just went shopping." Jace said in an attempt to get him quiet.

"Does it not occur to you, that if she HAD gone shopping, we'd have knocked into her somewhere?! Or the fact SHE HATES SHOPPING!" he shouted even louder.

Just as he was about to punch the wall, Eliza walked in. "What's your problem?"

Jonathan stared at her with those black eyes she hated so much. "What's MY problem?! How about the fact you didn't tell me where you were going or WHEN YOU'D BE BACK!"

/-/

Shit. "Jonathan-"

"DON'T 'JONATHAN' ME!"

I flinched. He was pissed off. Wait, beyond pissed.

"Don't yell at me." I said calmly.

"Don't yell at you?! I'll do what ever I want! You do! I asked you to do one simple thing! ONE THING! Just leave a note saying where you were and when you'd be home!"

Tears came to my eyes. He never yelled at me like this. "WELL, EEEXXXXCCCUSE ME!" I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to our room.

His footsteps rang out like gun shots. They were heavy, mad. They made their way to the door, which was kicked in. I huddled down, covering my head from the blast, and grabbed my bag. I quickly shoved my stuff in it, going from here to there in seconds.

"What are you doing?" he asked darkly.

"Packing."

"So you're running away? Jesus, you're just like my mother!" he said angrily.

I froze my hands, turning slowly to look at him. "I'm not acting like your mother. I'm acting like someone who's LEAVING!" I said with equal intensity.

He flinched back, like I had slapped him. The anger flooded his face again, and he balled his fists. "FINE! LEAVE! TAKE ALL YOUR SHIT AND GO!"

This time I recoiled. That hurt. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door; his footsteps echoed mine on the stairs to the kitchen.

/-/

It was just like his parents. She was leaving him, just like Jocelyn left his father. When Eliza turned to look to him, tears streaked her face. He blanched; he had made her cry. It hurt him to see her crying. He couldn't stand it."Guys, think about this." Jace cut in.

Jonathan knew what he was doing, but it wasn't gonna work. She was leaving. For good.

"I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back." Tears fell faster and faster. "Goodbye, Jonathan." Then she disappeared.

He wanted to run after her, but he was planted where he was. Jace was silent. Jonathan's heart had stopped. She had left, gone from the apartment, gone from him. He sank to his knees. Jace moved towards him but held back, a look of pure astonishment on his face. Jonathan lifted his hand to his face and wiped away something wet. A tear.

**Here it is! The next chapter, completed and (hopefully) correct! I stayed up till 2:30 in the morning to bring you this! Hope you liked it! ^_^**


	6. Catching breaths

**Sorry guys I had to edit it! I finally got my CoLS book again and realised it was wrong. Anyway, hope you like this one! ^_^**

* * *

Why was he crying? Crying was irrelevant, especially for half demons. Jace reached down and started rubbing his back quite awkwardly. He didn't understand what this feeling was. Was this what the loss of a girlfriend felt like? Or a loved one for that matter? Is this what his father felt when Jocelyn left? This feeling was new, and quite frankly, scared the shit out of him. Did this mean he was going soft?

"Jonathan," Jace began.

"Get me a wet napkin. Now." he said as he got up.

He sat down on the kitchen table and wiped away the tears that were coming less and less. Jace handed it to him and watched him dry his eyes. He felt bad for him. He didn't really understand what it felt like to lose the love of your life like that, but he felt he could almost relate. Jonathan stood up and tilted his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. I'll just, uh, put the stuff on the table."

Jonathan headed upstairs and quietly snuck down the hall to his room. The door was open, and someone stood inside. Red hair, short, no body figure. His sister. She laid the silver box down and backed up into him. He composed him self and wrapped his arms around him. She relaxed into him.

"What were you doing in my room?"

/-/

Sunlight burned my eyes open. Good, it was just a dream. I hadn't really left Jonathan. I moved my hand up the sheets. Nothing. I pushed up quickly and found totally different surroundings.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

The room was a bright neon orange with tall pillars that were covered in glitter. A man, tall and slim but muscular, walked out of a door with a towel around his waist. I screamed and went for a weapon. My fingers felt a blade tip and yanked it out of its hiding place. I flicked it, a swift movement of my wrist, and watched it sink into the wall beside his head. He screamed and turned to find me with my hand still in throwing position.

"Liza, Liza! It's me!" he cried as I went for another blade.

"Who's me?" I demanded, blade ready.

"Alec! Your best friend! You've known me since we were really little! We used to live next to each other in Idris!" he screeched as he threw his hands up to protect his face.

I lowered the dagger and got up. "Alec, I'm so sorry! I didn't know where I was or how I got here and… You scared me!"

He patted my back. "Wait," he pushed me back. "You don't know how you got here?"

Just as I was about to answer, Magnus ran in and let out a scream of his own. "My wall!" He ran to the dagger and pulled it out. "See?! This is why we don't have daggers within hand distance!"

"Magnus, she doesn't remember how she got here."

He looked at me, and his face softened. "Aw, darling. Your brain's in complete denial. It happened dear."

"What happened?" I asked.

They shared a look. Uh, oh.

"You came to the apartment last night, face red and tear streaked, and said that you had left Jonathan and needed a place to stay." Magnus said calmly.

My stomach dropped. "I did what?"

"You broke up with Jonathan." Alec repeated.

"No." I ran towards the door. "No!" Then it all came up.

/-/

He sat at the metal desk with a pen in his hand and stared at the paper. So far, all he had was My Beautiful One. Jonathan wasn't sure on how to continue it from there. He clenched his fist. "Damn it!" he shouted, throwing the now broken pen at the wall. It hit a picture he had hung up after they had gotten back from the Bone Chandelier. He stalked over to it and yanked it from the pin.

The picture ripped, but not enough. He could still see him and Elizabeth, smiling. He remembered the day it was taken. It had been a week since she had been living with them. Jace was using a camera for the first time, and they had to retake it five times. This time, he got it perfectly. She was laughing at him, her eyes crinkled from smiling, and leaning her head to his. He was smiling at her, hand resting on her cheek. A tear fell, and he wiped it away. He tried to rip it, but found himself re-hanging it. Instead, he sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. Sobs shook his body. It was unnatural for him to cry. He was partially a demon; he shouldn't be crying.

"Why?" he asked. "Why?! What did I do?!"

He leaned back on the bed, grabbing a pillow, and screamed in pain. "Elizabeth!"

He breathed in, and smelt something familiar; her perfume. Jonathan stopped crying momentarily to breathe it in. Which only made matters worse. The smell made the void deeper and deeper with each breathe he took. Finally, he sat up, tossing the pillow aside and wiping the tears away. "I will have her back." he said strongly. "I will get her back and make her love me. If I die doing so, so be it. She is mine. But first."

/-/

I waited in the bathroom for Magnus to come back. At last, he opened the door, quickly shutting it and shoving his hand behind his back.

"Have you… had any sexual contact with him?"

I stared at him. "That's kinda personal, don'tcha think?"

"Just tell me!" he said impatiently.

"Fine. Yes."

He looked at the floor. "Have you noticed something's missing?"

I gave him a look. What was he talking about? Nothing as missing. "What do you… Oh, no. My period's late!"

"Uh, huh. I could tell because you didn't have anything for it in your bags."

"You went through my stuff?!" I shrieked.

"Now's not the time for that! We need to find out if you're pregnant with his demon spawn!" Magnus tossed me the box. "Hurry up! Spread!"

"First off, I can't believe you just said that! Second, turn around!"

He gave me a face. "I'm with Alec. I don't care for you."

"Gee, thanks. Now turn around!" I said, shooting him a tight smile.

He faced the wall with a huff and waited on me. Two minutes later, he turned back and grabbed it.

"Moment of truth." he said calmly.

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm not. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We took a deep breath. Then, he handed it to me. "You look at it first!"

"What?!"

"Just look!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Just breathe, just breathe. When I seen it, my heart stopped.

* * *

**Whatcha think's gonna happen? Tell me in the reviews box just below this chapter! I'm excited to see what you guess! Maybe it's correct in grammar and punctuation!**


	7. Demon Spawn

"No," I started. "No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening."

"What?" Magnus asked.

I handed it to him and stared at the ground. It took him a moment to answer, and another one for me to hear.

"Eliza! Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay?" he looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I stared at the ground again. How could this have happened? "I don't understand, Magnus. He said he used... Do you think he?"

"Could have known that you're pregnant with his baby? If he did, do you think he would have let you leave?"

"No, he wouldn't."

"Okay then. There's no way he could've known."

"I guess you're right, Magnus." I said as I ducked under his arm and out the door.

"Of course I am." he laughed. "Now, let's go to Takis and eat something."

"Yeah, just let me change."

"Speaking of which, nice thongs."

/-/

Jonathan stared at the ceiling, his legs pulled up on the couch and crossed under him, thinking about how to spend his night. Jace had decided to take Clarissa out somewhere, and now he was bored. Usually, his Eliza would have begged him to do something, which he would have agreed to even if she didn't.

He finally decided to find a vampire and go to town with her later. Jonathan picked up his cell phone he had hidden in a drawer and dialed a number.

"Ciao?" asked a soft, tinkling voice.

"Ciao, Bellini. E 'Jonathan. Ho un favore da chiederti, amare." he said back flirtatiously.

"Di cosa hai bisogno?"

"Puoi venire? Sai, in modo che possiamo avere qualche divertimento?"

"Che dire di Elizabeth?" she asked uncertainly.

He hesitated before he answered. "Lei e '... Non più con me. Ha lasciato ..."

She laughed, another tinkling sound. "Certo. Devo portare un essere umano? "

"No, vado a prendere uno."

She laughed again. "Arrivederci, dolcezza. Io ci sarò presto."

"Arrivederci, Bellini."

/-/

Isabelle yanked on my arm for a second time. "Come on, Eliza!"

I tried to pull my arm out her grip and jogged on behind her. "Izzy, let me go. I can't follow with you tugging!"

"Sorry!" She released her grip around my wrist and jogged up to talk to her brother.

Magnus looked back to me with a smile on his face. I shot him a look and flipped him off. He smiled bigger and motioned for me to come up there with him. I rolled my eyes but went anyways.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Why don't you ever just answer with a yes or no?"

"I don't know."

He thew his arm around my shoulders. "Well, don't worry about it now."

"How? I'm pregnant with a demon's child. My kid could end the world, Magnus." we were behind everyone.

"Not so loud, love. We don't need anyone else to know."

"I'm just worried. What happens if he finds out? If his mother finds out? She'll make me kill the baby. Or he will himself."

Magnus was quiet for a minute. "I highly doubt it."

"Look, this isn't the first time I thought I was pregnant."

"But you are." he interrupted.

"I know, but let me finish. He got disgusted when I told him, and he stalked off to get a test. He made me take it and prove that I wasn't. The look on his face, Magnus. I can't tell him. He can't know. And I know he will come back for me."

"But maybe he won't."

"He's Jonathan Morgenstern. Yes, he will."

"Magnus! Eliza! Hurry up!" Alec called from the door.

"Well, time to go eat. Come on."

We hurried on to the door. He was halfway in when I grabbed his hand. "Magnus,"

"Yes?"

"Is it gonna be okay?"

He thought before he answered. "Yes."

"Can I stay at your house?"

"Of course." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Stay as long as you want. You'll be safe with us."

"Promise?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Promise."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been keeping you waiting! I've had so much trouble with writing it and, whoa. Anyway, I know it may be short, but hope you like it all the same! Chapter... whatever the next one is will be up soon! Oh yeah, I've decided to add pictures of what Elizabeth, the shirt, and the dress she wore in chapter 2 or 3 looks like on my profile. So check those out is ya want! Enjoy!**


	8. Demons, vampires, and 20 questions

_Fog swirled around her feet. She twirled around, not recognising the scenery. Stone stuck up out of the ground, which she soon realised was tombstones. Walking was useless; she couldn't see her feet._

_"Elizabeth!" Someone was calling her name. It sounded familiar, almost beautiful, yet haunting. "Elizabeth, where are you?"_

_Her heart stopped beating for a second. It was Jonathan._

_"Jonathan! I'm over here!" she cried._

_The fog had risen; it was just above her neck._

_"Elizabeth!" he called once more. "Where are you?" His voice was coming closer._

_"Jonathan! I'm over here! In the grave yard!"_

_"Where are you?" he was closer now. She could make out his outline._

_"In the graveyard! Help me! I can't see a thing!"_

_"Elizabeth!" he repeated, but further away._

_"No, Jonathan! Come back! Turn around!"_

_"Elizabeth!" his voiced had faded._

_Another sound rang out, however, a cry, like a baby's. It went on for a minute before it turned into a bloodcurdling shriek. She let out one of her own when something touched her hand. Hideous, decaying hands stuck out of the ground, reaching, grasping at the fog around her. She screamed louder and louder at them as they tried to grab her feet. She kicked out at them, knocking them down with success They disappeared suddenly, replaces instead by red light that apperated from no where. The hair on her neck was rising now. She looked over her shoulder, not even wanting to, to see an old fashion baby carriage A little hand rose from it, wanting something it couldn't reach. Something in her told her to go check on the baby, another part told her to stay where she was. Baby carriages that appear from no where couldn't be good. She walked over to it, bending down to see what was in it, and felt her maternal instincts kick in._

_The baby was a boy, dressed in an outfit from the 1800's. She could tell he was hungry but couldn't see his bottle anywhere._

_"What kind of mother would leave a baby in the middle of a cemetery with nothing to - Ahhhh!"_

_The baby's eyes turned red, blood pouring from them. He opened his mouth, bugs and spiders crawling in and out. He sat up on his own and cried, louder and louder with each breath he took. He reached out for her hand, grasping it tight and yanking her down. His head spun around and around._

_"You are damned! You will bring chaos and destruction to the world with that baby you carry in your womb!" came a terrifying deep voice from the baby's bug infested mouth. He snatched at the necklace around her throat and pulled in up to the back, cutting off all her oxygen. _

_She gasped for air and struggled to break free. He yanked it tighter and tighter until she was blue around her lips. She reached for a dagger at her belt and pulled it free, stabbing the demon in the back. He let go, turning back to an innocent baby, crying louder than ever. she dropped the dagger, horrified at what she had done. He began to fade, instead being replaced by a young girl around the age of five, dressed in modern clothes. Her neat, platinum blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It hung to her shoulders and was curly, like Elizabeth's hair. The pants she had on were dirty and ripped at the bottom, her shirt in the very same condition._

_"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked the frightened child._

_She looked around, terror spreading on her face. "Mommy! Daddy's gone and I can't find him! I thought I had lost you both, but I found you, mommy!"_

_"Mommy? I'm not you're... Wait..." The platinum blond hair? The curls? The black eyes, pale skin? Was this their child? Was this the baby that was feeding off of her? "What's your name? Who's your daddy?"_

_"My name is Seraphina, remember? Daddy's name is Jonathan, but I cant find him, mommy! He was just here looking for you!"_

_Her eyes got wide then. She pointed at something behind Elizabeth and hid behind her. Elizabeth turned around to she what had frightened her daughter, and froze. Jonathan was on a cross, positioned the way Jesus had been when he was crucified His head was down, but blood seeped from his chest where his heart was. Demons swirled around him, going in to hit him with whips, making him jump with pain._

_Behind her, Seraphina whimpered. She grasped her hand and squeezed it tight. She didn't know what, but something was telling her to protect this child. She pushed Seraphina behind her and stood in a defensive position, hiding her from view. Jonathan looked up and stared into her eyes. He mouthed something that looked like, I'm sorry, this is my fault. Tears came to her eyes at the sight of him, horror filling her heart. The demons had blades with them that looked a lot like seraph blades and stabbed them into his hands. He cried out in pain, throwing his head up and arching his back. The demons laughed in an unearthly heard Seraphina's soft crying. _

_"Shh, don't cry. It'll be okay, baby." she said, her voice shaking, as she wrapped her arms around her shaking body._

_There was a noise, like the ground ripping open, and she turned to look. Her eyes widened in horror as a black form shot up from hell. It shaped itself into the form of a woman with black hair. It walked up to Jonathan, tilting his head up to stare her in the eyes. _

_"Satrina," it said in a haunting voice. "Come, my dear."_

_Satrina? Who in the name of the Angel is- _

_Seraphina's grip was getting tight. "No, no. Not me, not me. Please!" she cried in a pleading voice._

_"What are you talking about? Nothing's going to hurt you. Seraphina? Seraphina, look at me." Elizabeth said in a motherly voice._

_"Satrina, don't listen to her. Come to me." it said again._

_"Come to me, Satrina. Come to your father." Jonathan said darkly._

_Seraphina snapped her head up. She released her grip and stepped out from behind Elizabeth. She went to grab her, but Seraphina snapped her head to her. Elizabeth screamed. Her eyes weren't black anymore. They were writhing snakes, like Lilith's. Her heart went cold and stopped. Satrina was Lilith's alternate name. Her daughter was... _

_"No, this can't be! She's my daughter!"_

_Satrina laughed, cold and dark. The demon at the front went towards her and shot into her body. She folded and didn't move for a minute. Then, she went back, the little girl's cry coming through. A demon hand clamped over her mouth, and it went quiet. Elizabeth went to move, but found herself being held back by a Shax. She let out a scream and tried to grab her other dagger. Another Shax grabbed her hand and pinned in to her back. The other turned her head to the front, forcing her to watch the scene that was unfolding._

_Lilith had taken full control now; she was halfway up the steps to Jonathan, whose head had fallen down again She lifted his head up a finger and whispered something in his ear. He opened his eyes, eyes that were black as night, eyes that frightened Elizabeth and sent chills running down her spine, eyes that were filled with nothing._

_"Bring her forth." he commanded._

_The Shax demons obeyed, pulling a resisting Elizabeth with them. They stopped halfway and released her. She rubbed her wrists and rolled her shoulders._

_"You are a fool." Lilith said to her. "A fool to sleep with him, my son."_

_"He's not your son. He's Jocelyn's." I retorted._

_"SILENCE!" Jonathan yelled._

_"So rude." Lilith said, turning to him. "You slept with her? This, this stupid Nephilim?"_

_Jonathan held his head in shame. "I was led astray by her good looks. She tricked me."_

_"A temptress, my son."_

_"I'm not a temptress." I said. "I'm a child of the Angel Raziel."_

_"Ugh. Don't even START with that. I knew your 'Angel' before he ever donated his blood to you pathetic mundanes."_

_"You're going to let her talk to me like this? I thought you loved me!"_

_She snorted. "Love? Love was merely a feeling Valentine taught him to feign. My Jonathan feels no love for you."_

_"You're a bitch." she spat._

_Lilith stared at her with burning hatred. "Jonathan, I'm tired of hearing her talk. Why don't we cut out her tongue?" she turned to look at him. "Would you do that for mommy?"_

_"Of course, mother." Jonathan hitched his legs to the cross and pushed off, the blades going through his hands. He yanked one from the branch and wielded it in both._

_He stepped off the platform and stalked towards Elizabeth. Lilith touched his arm and opened her mouth. "Instead, why don't you just kill her to prove you don't care about her."_

_"No, no, no! Jonathan, please don't!" _

_He smirked at her and motioned for another sword. A Shax tossed it to him. He caught it and tossed it to the ground at her feet. "Fight me like a man."_

_"No, I won't."_

_"FIGHT ME!" he yelled._

_She jumped out of fright and picked up the sword, holding it in a defensive position. Jonathan stepped forward and swung it at her, missing. He cursed as he swung again, which she blocked. She blocked again and again, hearing him swear with each one. Finally, he pulled back and took a swing, knocking it from her hands. He sneered in success and dropped his. He wrapped his hands around her throat and tightened._

_"Jon... Athan... Don't. Please." she said._

_"What? You want to die by a blade? Fine by me." he grabbed a seraph blade and muttered the name. It blazed forth, making her shrink back in fear. He let go, instead holding her shoulder._

_"No, please Jonathan."_

_His sneered widened. "Goodbye, Elizabeth Cartwright."_

_He plunged the blade into her stomach. She leaned forward so he was at her ear. "I never loved you."_

_"Ung."_

_She stared at him as he twisted it and pulled it out. His sneer never left his face. Elizabeth raised her hand to his face and place i ton her check. He slapped it off and watched her fall to her knees. She tried to stop the bleeding, to little success. He pushed the blade into her heart and turned it, watching her eyes widen and slowly slide shut. _

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up and throwing my hand to my chest. "No, no, no! Jonathan don't!"

Magnus busted the door open and ran to my side. Alec stood in the door with a dagger in his hands, his position defensive.

"What's wrong?" Magnus demanded. "What happened? Speak to Magnus, Eliza."

Tears fell from my eyes in fast streams. "Magnus, it was horrible! There was a demon baby, and a demon child which turned into Lilith! And Jonathan, he- he- he-, oh, Magnus!" I threw my arms around his neck He rubbed my back in slow circles.

"Alec, could you, uh, give us a moment together?"

"Of course." he shut the door and left us.

I cried into his shoulder as he whispered words of comfort in my ear. "Eliza, please. Tell me what happened."

/-/

"Ginevra, calmati. Lento con il vino." Jonathan said. He was slumped in the sofa, his feet on the table, Ginevra on his hips. She rubbed her hands up his shirt, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"Ma Jonathan, ho wan voi. Non possiamo semplicemente scherza? Vieni, bevi con me!" she said with a slight slur. She moved down to his belt and unbuckled it.

She nipped at his naval and licked his skin. He put his arms behind his head and watched her with curosity. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. The doorbell rang, making Jonathan snap up. Ginevra looked disappointed.

"Mi dispiace tesoro. Ma abbiamo un ospite." he said to her. She tipped the wine bottle back and sat back on the sofa.

He smiled at her and opened the door. Bellini stood there in a black dress, a red velvet headband around her short, black hair.

"Caio, Bellini!" he said, hugging her neck.

She inhaled his scent and licked his neck. "Caio, Jonathan. Dove è il po 'banale?"

He guestured to the living room and the head that had bobbed up to see who was here. She smiled and gave a little wave before turning around again. Bellini chuckled and wrapped her arm around Jonathan's.

"Dove l'hai trovato questo ... Bella ragazza?"

"Ora, ora. Bel gioco, Bellini."

She laughed and hit his arm softly. "Non faccio sempre?"

"Certo. Ora Bellini, questo è Ginevra. Ginevra, Bellini." he said, gesturing from one girl to the other.

Bellini stared her down, from her spangled top and short, sparkled skirt. "Caio."

"Caio." she said, looking her up and down also.

Jonathan sighed. This better be a good night.

/-/

Mangus had stayed with me until I fell asleep again. He had given me something to prevent the nightmares from happening again. I fell asleep with ease this time. No demon babies, no Lilith, and no killing. I was pretty happy when I woke up that morning with a stretch and a yawn. Everyone was up and... happy, drinking coffee and eating doughnuts. Magnus' eyes widened when he saw me. "Mmm, there she is! We have questions for you, Missy."

"Uh, oh."

"Don't feel bad. Least you didn't have to sleep alone." Alec said, shooting a look to Magnus.

Magnus shrugged. "Don't worry, love. We just want to know what Jonathan's planning."

"Um, I'm not comfortable with this."

"Of course, you're not." Jocelyn said.

"Magnus."

"Jocelyn, be nice." he said.

She rolled her eyes and sipped at her coffee. "I fixed you coffee, by the way. Thought you might want some after the horrific nightmare."

"You told them?!" I shrieked.

"Well, they wanted to know."

"So you told them?! Do I not have privacy here?!"

"Nope." Alec and Isabelle said together.

"Do I have to share?" I said, getting back to the previous topic.

"Not if you don't want to. " Magnus said, looking at me over the rim of his coffee mug.

"Well, I can't really remember his plans. He didn't really tell me. All he said was it had something to do with demons."

"Of course it would." Isabelle said. "Can't you remember anything else?"

"Do you wanna hear about our sex life? 'Cause that's all I can remember at the moment." I said, picking up my cup.

They all made a sick face.

"I've heard enough." Alec said.

"Ew." Isabelle agreed.

I gave a smile and sat down beside Jocelyn. "That's what I thought."

"So, is that really all you can remember?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright."

Everyone was silent, the atmosphere awkward.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed. I'm going to see a friend at some cafe place."

"Ooooooo! Liza's got a special friend!" Magnus said. "What's his name?"

"Dominic Nightwine."

"Shadowhunter?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes."

"Cute?" Izzy asked.

"Very." I responded with a smile.

"I'll kill him if he hurts you." Alec said.

"Let her get dressed so she can go and tell us what happened when she gets back." Magnus said.

I rolled my eyes and sat the mug down. "Whatever."

I made my way back into Magnus and Alec's room to dress. Simon's voice drifted through the walls. He was saying something about Star Wars. Izzy was denying something, to which Simon proved her wrong. I gave a laugh and shimmied into my jean.

"Which shirt do I wear?" I asked myself, looking down at my bag. Something caught my eye, something black and lacy.

I bent down to look at it. _I don't remember grabbing this._

It was black with a lace collar that had a satin ribbon at the top. I slipped it on and stared at my reflection.

"By the Angel, it's beautiful." I said, admiring myself as I spun around in a slow circle. Something white peeked out from the bottom; a note, I realised, when I opened it. It was from Jonathan.

_My beautiful love,_

_I found this today while Jace and I were out shopping. I knew it was you and remembered you saying something about 'the top' At first, I thought you meant something else, but when I seen this, it clicked. I hope you like it. Maybe you can wear it for me on one of our dates. I love you, my sweet Eliza._

_xoxo, _

_Jonathan_

A tear smacked down on it. He bought this for me? How could I have been so stupid? Jonathan thought about me when he went shopping? The only time he ever thought of me was when he was around me or I had previously talked to him. My heart felt as if it was going to explode. I grabbed my phone from my purse and dialed his number. No, I can't talk to him. I quickly hung up before it could show up caller ID or let him know I called.

"Think of Dominic." I muttered as I dried my eyes and put on a light hand of eyeliner. "He wants you. Besides, he's really gorgeous. And outgoing."

I grabbed my phone and my pea coat and went to grab the handle.

"What in the name of the Angel do you mean Clary's not here?" Jocelyn demanded.

Damn.

* * *

**Quick note, the nightmare at the beginning was apart of my imagination and some creepy music on Spotify. If you remember, Jocelyn had stated in CoG that when she was pregnant with Jonathan, she had terrible nightmares. So, I planned it, along with the help of that creepy music, and brought it to life. Well, almost alive. Hopefully you like it, and I'll get a picture of Mr. Dominic on my profile. Enjoy!  
**


	9. They're Still What They Want

**So, special shout out to forever fun and young for the help with this! I really thank you for it, and it wouldn't have become this without her. Anywho, enjoy this beautiful new chapter!**

* * *

"Eliza!" I knew it was coming.

I opened the door and stepped out, giving her the sweetest look I could muster. "Yes?"

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded, her eyes wide.

"Uh,"

"Tell me Elizabeth Lindsey Cartwright or may the Angel have mercy on you."

I stared at her in shock. She was going crazy over this. Didn't she trust her daughter? Was this how I was going to be?

"Jocelyn, calm down. Let Elizabeth leave so she can go see Dominic." Magnus said in a low voice.

Jocelyn went quiet. Uh, oh. Scary calm.

"Go, Eliza."

I turned around and ran down the stairs, partially from Jocelyn, partially because I was going to be late if I didn't.

/-/

Bellini had finally gotten used to Ginevra, to Jonathan's pleasure. She looked at her more or less as food that he wouldn't let her eat. Well, not yet anyway.

"Jonathan, possiamo vai in camera tua?" Ginevra asked in her seductive voice.

Jonathan looked her up and down, his eyes resting on her chest. She pulled her top down a little, revealing more cleavage. Bellini rolled her eyes. _Sgualdrina_, she thought.

He pulled her back onto his hips and gave her a few kisses on her neck, traveling down to her breast. She leaned her head back, rubbing his back. His eyes averted to her, teasing her, turning his head to show his bare chest. Bellini flashed a fanged smile before she scooted closer to him and dug her fangs into his flesh.

Ginerva pulled his head to her lips, kissing his eyes, his nose, and finally his lips. Jonathan gently pushed Bellini off his shoulder and went back to sucking on the other's lip. She tangled her hands in his hair, moaning when Jonathan squeezed her backside.

"Jonathan, potete per favore concentrarsi su di me? La ragazza non e 'l'unico qui." Bellini said over the moans.

"Si." Jonathan said with a grin. He gave Ginerva one last, hard kiss and pushed her off his lap.

He pulled Bellini onto him and gave her a kiss. "Che cosa vuoi?"

She answered him with a nip on his neck.

There was a noise from the kitchen.

"Dannazione!" Bellini muttered under her breath.

Jonathan stifled a chuckle and turned to see who was here, Jace and Clarissa probably. They walked around to where Jonathan could see them. Clarissa eyed the girls on either side of him, paying much attention to Bellini. He knew she knew what she was; he could read it in her eyes, in her demeanor. Bellini knew. too. She leaned to his collar bone and bit it. He fluttered his eyes, looking up at her through them.

"Did you enjoy your little date?"

She nodded her head at him.

"Well, then, join us?" he gestured to the girls. "For a drink?"

Bellini laughed, entertained by her. "Posso mangiare lei?"

"No, lei è mia sorella."

She groaned in disappointment. Jonathan looked back at them. Jace looped an hand through Clary's, relief and love spreading across her face.

_Her black hair fell in her face, her bluish-white eyes looking at him; her perfect half full lips were pulled into a smile. She was laughing at him. He pulled her in and kissed her cheek, then her lips._

The taste of her on his lips was so surreal, so vivid, he felt as if she were still here in his arm, still laying on him, her chest moving into his when she breathed. The void sang with pain. He fought to appear calm.

"No, we're going upstairs. See you in the morning."

Jonathan wriggled his fingers, the family ring shining. "Ci vediamo."

Jace waved goodnight and pulled Clarissa up the stairs after him. When they were gone, Ginevra hopped back on and dug her lips into his face. Bellini groaned. Jonathan fought for the air he needed and managed to get her off of him.

"Bene. Andiamo in camera mia." he said, pulling a half drunk Ginevra and an aggitated Bellini with him.

"Vuoi portarmi lassù, il mio signor Jonathan?" Ginevra said in that slutty, seductive voice again. She hoped into his arms before he could answer and attached to his neck again.

He was reminded, again, of his sweet Elizabeth; the void opened a little more. _Let's get up here before something bad happens. _

"Prima le signore." he said, gesturing for Bellini to go.

She held out her hand, waiting for him to escort her up and to his room. He kissed it and started up, Ginevra almost asleep on his shoulder now.

/-/

Dominic sat at a table looking around the place. It turns out, he just wanted to meet here and go eat at his place across town.

"Elizabeth!" he said when I walked up, grabbing me into a hug. "I'm so glad you got here!"

"I know. Finally. And sorry for the hold up. I was having... Family problems."

"It's fine. Now follow me." he pulled me out the outdoor dining area, instead, to a black car parked a bit down the road. He opened the door for me and helped me in.

"So," I said as we started down the street. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Nah. It was fine."

Silence filled the space between us. I looked over at him. His dark brown hair was tousled in a cute way. He had those gorgeous brown eyes that were filled with kindness. I could see his jawbone when he went to chew on a peppermint he had sitting in a cup in the cup holder. He was actually pretty freaking hot, to be honest.

"So Dominic, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I was born in Idris to the semi rich family known as the Nightwines. When I was two, my mom, dad, my older brother Marcel and I moved to Paris to be closer to some of my mom's relatives. Then two years later, my little brother Emile was born, and we moved again, this time to America. Los Angeles, actually, to be closer to more relatives of my dad's. There, my little sister Jeaselle was born when I was seven. After her first birthday, we moved here. I've been here ever since." he finished, pulling into a driveway.

"You sure did move a lot." I stated.

"Yeah," he said as he got out to open my door. "It feels nice to be stationary for twelve years. So, what about you?"

"Uh, well. Where do I start?"

"Rhetorical question?"

"Yeah." I laughed. He pulled me through the door to the foyer. "Whoa, your house is huge."

"I know."

I looked around, taking in everything from the expensive paintings scattering the wall, to the blue furniture that sat about the white foyer. I stepped forward to the living room, my boots clicking on the hardwood the floor. The living room was a soft green. A white couch was on the far side, it's end tables on either side, on displaying pictures of his family, the other a lamp the same shade as the walls. A few feet to the left sat a blue armchair that had a white pillow in the center. A tall, white hydra lamp beside another end table next to the chair that had an open book on it. I walked closer to read the title.

"The Omunis Glare?" I asked a little shocked.

"Uh, yeah. It used to be Marcel's. He gave it to me shortly after his first child was born."

"Oh. How old is he? Marcel, I mean."

"Twenty five."

"Cool. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's cook something to eat." he said with a playful smile.

"Alright." I replied, returning the smile.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the kitchen. I let out a gasp and felt him tighten his grip.

"I know. My sister, she likes to decorate."

"She certainly has an eye for it."

The kitchen decor was all French and Italian. Stickers of grapevines and vineyards decorated the walls. A little waiter holding a platter with some wine stood on the granite counter top.

"Can you grab the plum tomatoes and the butter from the fridge? Oh, make sure the butter's unsalted."

"Yeah, sure." I said, walking over to the black appliance and pulling it open. "What else you need?"

"That's all, thanks." he said.

He turned the eye on and sat a pot down. "Hand me a bowl?"

"Where?"

"The second cabinet from the sink on the left."

"Okay." I pulled down a medium sized bowl and held it up. "This one?"

He looked back at me and smiled. "Yeah, that's the one. Put water in it for me."

I turned the faucet on and filled it half way. He grabbed it from me and poured it in the pot, sprinkling salt into it.

"What are we making?"

"It's a surprise." he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Man."

He smiled and walked back over to the cabinets. I hopped onto the counter and watched him with curiosity. He sat a bowl down next to me and slid the tomatoes over. "Crush 'em?"

"Sure." I said, sliding down and dumping them in. Dominic slung a towel over my shoulder and went to grab some noodles.

"You never told me about yourself."

"I didn't? Shame."

"Ha ha. Will you?"

"Yeah. Oh, here."

"I got it." He sat it down by the the spices and started to melt the butter.

"Well, I was born in London, and we moved two months after I was born. I was the youngest until my little sister Iris was born. What is that?" I asked.

"Vodka." he replied mid pour.

"Does it need it?"

"Uh, no. I guess not. Do you not want any in it?"

"Not to be rude but no. I'm trying to stay away from hard liquor." _And any other kind of alcohol._

"Oh, well, I'll put it back then."

"Thanks. Anyway, when I was three, my little brothers Thomas and Joshua were born. After their second birthday, we moved back to Idris. We stayed there until I was fourteen, then my parents sent me and my older brother Matthew to the New York to stay with the Lightwoods for three years. When I was sixteen, I moved back. That was, I think, one year before the Mortal War happened. Anyway, my little sister was married, by then, to Mark Blackthorn and was pregnant with her first child. Didn't last long, though. Nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Sadly, he died a few months later."

"Oh, that's so sad. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. She ended up having another one with another shadowhunter. I forgot who."

"Oh. Well, my late congratulations."

"Very late." I replied with a laugh.

"Buon appetito!" he exclaimed in Italian, pulling the lid of the pot off.

I laughed and helped him bring the food outside to the patio. He sat the penne in the center of the table and turned back to help me. I handed him the rest, taking in the view. His porch was decorated like a country side in Italy. He had a table on a stone slab just a few feet from where I was standing. Pink roses stood in the middle in an extravagant red vase, candles standing on either side. He had sprinkled red rose petals everywhere on the slab and table. I laughed again in spite of myself and let him pull me to the table.

"It's very... piacevole." I said, looking up at him.

"Thank you. I spent all day yesterday and half of today planning it for you. I'm pleased you like it."

"Like it? Like is an understatement. I love it, Dominic."

He smiled again, his smile lighting up the night. Something about it reminded me of someone... unmentionable. I laid my hand on my stomach and gave a little pat. Dominic took this as a sign I was hungry.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Me too." I said as he pulled my chair out. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

He poured me some wine and handed it to me. I took it, not even wanting to, and had a tiny sip. We ate in silence for a few minutes before he tried at some small talk.

"Do you like it?" he asked, gesturing to the pasta with his fork.

"Oh, yes. It's very flavorful."

"Thank you. So, would you mind sharing why you didn't want the vodka?"

"I told you, I'm trying to cut back on the hard liquor."

"But why?"

I gave it some thought. _What's a lie he'd believe? _He looked at me with child like innocence. _How could I lie to him? He was such a sweetheart._ "Magnus wants me to. Says it's bad for my health."

"Oh, that's perfectly respectable."

"Yes, I guess. It's quite a pain in the ass, if you know what I mean."

"I do, actually. I had to fast alcohol for two months with Marcel because he thought we drank too much." he said, wiping his face.

"That must've sucked."

"It did. I stayed home in my bedroom slowly going crazy from it."

"Wow." I chuckled. "That is so... "

"I know it's weird. I felt weird during the entire thing, but I found ways past it. I just drink some small liquor every now and then. I stick to wine, mostly."

_Just like Jonathan._

_His pale hair gleamed in the Paris night. He stared at me as I danced with a smirk on his face. I couldn't tell if it was from the wine or if it was because I was dancing in front of him. I smiled back at him and bent over, my cleavage no longer hidden from my tank top. He leaned forward and gave me a long kiss._

It was so vivid, I could practically taste him. Dominic stared at me with worried look. "Are you okay, Eliza?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I dazed off. I was staring at your face and thinking about how gorgeous you are." _Nice save._

He smiled and leaned forward, his dark hair catching the light. "You're not even hungry, are you?"

"Not really, no."

"Then why don't we finish the rest of the tour?" he asked, getting up and asking for my hand.

I stood and grabbed his, leading him back inside.

"Where would you like to go first?"

"You choose."

"Alright, come on."

He pulled me along to the steps and started up. We reached the top and made a right down a hallway with more family portraits n the red walls. I looked at them as we past, one a picture of a baby, his dark hair in waves, a smile spread on his face. One was of another boy, except his thick black hair was parted on the side, his blue eyes staring off into space. The other one was of yet another baby, this one a girl, her dark brown ringlets grouped together with blue ribbons. He stopped at a door ad pushed it open. I leaned over the frame and gazed around. Books were piled high on the shelves. There were more paintings and photos in here. He urged me in and stood behind me, letting me marvel at the site. I walked to the center and twirled around. "Some many books..."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I like to read."

I walked over to a shelf and plucked one off, it's title barely legible. I gasped at it and opened it gently and began to read the page.

"It has entered the annals of history as Libris, but to those who lived there and trod its white marble streets it had no such name. They knew it only as the City of Literature.

"Nestled at the edge of the great floodplain, against the backdrop of the mountain range which had ever been the border of the known world, the City had been the pet project of a long-dead and long-forgotten emperor. He had realized, in the canny way rulers often do, that culture and learning were potent weapons in their own right, and even more so when combined with strength of arms. So he had laid out a city to attract the great writers, sculptors, painters, and artists of all persuasions throughout his land.

"The Old Laws were promulgated by him. Those who traveled to the City of Literature and demonstrated their skills would be admitted to live for free among the columned gardens and terraced cascades of the Great River that made up the Inner City. All that was required of them was to produce their art. Those of skilled trades related to art–bookbinders, paint mixers, canvasmakers–were also admitted and lived for free, though only in the less opulent area of the Outer City."

Dominic suddenly appeared by me, his hand on my back. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to see the paintings?"

"Ooo, yes. I love paintings."

He guided me over to the left, my eyes taking them in.

"Whoa, that's a lot of paintings..." I muttered.

"I know. They're all very expensive. I have the slightest idea where they got them from, but I love them."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I traced the peaks and valleys of the paint trails left by the brush. He studied me for a long while, eyeing me from my boots to my top, finally coming to a stop on my chest, then averted after a few seconds to the painting above my head.

"I love these."

"I knew you would." His breath warmed my ear and moved my hair, causing it to tickle my neck. He moved some off of my shoulder and grazed my skin with his fingertips, leaving behind goosebumps.

I spun around to face him, staring up into his dark eyes and seeing my reflection in them. He lifted his hand to cup my chin and leaned down. My lips touched his first in a slow kiss. He traveled to my neck and gave smaller, harder kisses, eventually going to little nips. I let him have at it, turning my head to the side and holding him there. His hand left my chin and went to my back, slowly going up my back. He came back to my lips and opened them with his tongue, pressing on mine until I kissed back. We held it for a long minute, his hands tangled in my hair.

"My room?" he asked breathlessly.

"Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

**So you've met Dominic now! How ya like him? I tried to get some detail in there so you can picture what I did while writing it. Again, another shout out to forever fun and young for help on this chapter. She's really an awesome girl, and to be honest, it took us some time to get this down. Anyway, she took part in bringing this chapter to you and she deserves a round of applause. So thanks for the help! Oh yeah, I feel like I don't really thank all my reviewers who tell me what they think of it. So, a big thank you to all of you, with whom I prolly wouldn't be this far. Anyway, sorry for going a little ramble-ly there but hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated. Please, tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to share your opinion. It's what I value most! Eeep! I almost forgot! The book Eliza picks up on Dominic's table in the living room came from my imagination. The book excerpt she was reading came from a nonexistent book called City of Literature. So yeah... Awkward turtle!(: **


	10. You select the title!

His fingers tangled themselves in my hair. My legs were wrapped around his, and I didn't understand how he could walk. The world was spinning and swirling around; the hallway was obscured. I had no idea where he was going. Finally, he rested his forehead on mine, his breathing very heavy.

"Are you sure?"

Was I sure? Was this what I wanted? I honestly didn't want to seem skanky or whorish. But I couldn't resist him. His eyes studied my face. God, they were a gorgeous brown.

"Take me away." I muttered and pressed my lips against his.

He pushed a door open and stepped in, shutting it with his booted foot. I eagerly unbuttoned his navy shirt, and untied my bow. His lips hungrily kissed my neck, my throat, my collar bone. I leaned back and let him have at it. Dominic growled lowly and tossed me down on his bed. He loomed over me, chocolate brown eyes traveling over my body fervently. I pulled him down on me and wrapped my legs around him again, tightening them. He dragged his fingertips over my arms, leaving trails of hotness in their wake.

"Yo quiero tanto." he moaned in my ear.

"Puede hacer que me." I said back.

He grinned and pulled me up. I lifted my shirt up for him as he went to nip at my naval. Dominic licked the flesh above my belt and looked up at me. He was a perfect replica of an angel with devilish brown eyes like…

He stopped and pushed on the skin surrounding my belly button. "It's really hard here."

Flutter flies appeared in my stomach. "I work out a lot."

He stared at me for a minute before he shrugged and went back to nipping at me. I tilted my head back and thanked Raziel that he believed me. It wasn't easy to lie to him, but I had to. He made a noise that made me look at him.

"What?"

"Raise your arms."

I did what he asked me. He lifted my shirt up all the way and pulled it off of my head. Dominic stared at my purple satin bra with a lascivious look on his perfect face.

"Take it off." I told him.

He kissed my stomach, traveling up, his hands going around me. Something in my head told me to stop. Something said to not let him do it, to think about my baby.

My baby.

I pushed him back; he gazed at me with a hurt expression.

"What's wrong, Liza?"

A sting. Liza. "I can't."

"Why not? I thought you wanted me to."

"I do. I mean, I did."

"You don't like me do you?"

"I do! I just think we're getting ahead of ourselves."

He pushed up off of me and started pacing in front of the bed; I fumbled around for my shirt. His hand shot out and handed it to me.

"Dominic," I began, slipping the material over my head. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'll take you home. Come on."

I slipped off the bed and followed him out. He stalked ahead of me, anger plain in each of his long strides. I had to jog to keep up. We got to the end of the spiral staircase faster than it had taken us to go up. I watched him reach for his keys and grab my jacket, thrusting it out at me. What did I do?

"Where does Magnus live?" he asked when he got in and started it up.

"In Brooklyn. Down by the factories."

"Alright." He sped off and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

/-/

The clock struck eleven, and Eliza still wasn't back. Maybe she had decided to spend the night at his house. Magnus gave a smile and stood up from his desk. Alec had gone to sleep a while ago and was knocked out on the couch. His bare feet peeked out from underneath the blanket he had thrown over himself before he fell asleep. He stared at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. Alec's head hung off the back of the couch. His mouth was wide open, and his hair fell in his closed eyes. Magnus smiled again and went to change his clothes.

After he walked back out, he went to get a glass of water. It's quiet without Eliza here, he thought. By now, she was whimpering like a little kid. She had been here for a couple day now, but he was already used to hearing her sleep. He held a nice crystal cup given to him by one of his "visitors" he had before Alec in his hands when there was a loud knock on the door. He jumped and dropped it, cursing himself for it. Alec sat blot straight up at the sound and looked around. "Magnus?"

"It was just me dropping a glass."

There was several more hard knocks on his door.

"Who's at the door?"

"Does it look like I know, Alexander?"

Alec let out a growl. He hated being called that by Magnus.

"Answer it, will ya?" he asked.

"Fine. But if you step on broken glass in the middle of the night, don't complain to me." Magnus stomped over to the door, wondering who in the hell could be knocking on his door at this hour. He threw it open and felt surprise cross his face. It was Eliza, tear-streaked and wrapping her arms around herself. "Eliza! What happened? I thought you were with Dominic!"

"He's mad at me because I didn't want to have sex with him!" she cried and stepped over the threshold, burying her head in his shoulder.

Alec got up and walked over to see what was happening with her. Magnus moved so he could shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Dominic is mad at her because she didn't want him inside her."

"Thanks for the visual, my sweet Magnus."

Magnus waved him away with his hand and pulled her to the love seat. "Tell Magnus all about it."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's be forever since I uploaded, but I've been having trouble getting the chapter down. Anyway, yes, it's short and yes, there isn't a perspective from Jonathan. But hope you enjoy it all the same. Now for the fun part, I want YOU guys to help select a chapter name! Reviews are down below, post what you think of it and what you think it should be entitled! I look forward to seeing what you guys have! Read on, my pretties! (I sound like the Wicked Witch of the West from Wizard of Oz) Quick awesome shout out to forever fun and young for help with this beauty! Make sure you check her out if you already haven't and become her new reader! Love ya, my amazing readers!**


End file.
